Guidelines To Living With a Granting Spirit
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: Just what does one do when they're around a Granting Spirit, their enemies or friends? Well, here are the guidelines to help set you up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Granted. I only wish to pay tribute to its awesomeness.

**Author's Note:** So, I got this lovely idea from _Tatyana Witwicky's "Guidelines with Living With Robots"_. What did I do? Yes, I had to make my own. So sue me!

Okay don't. I really don't want that ^^;

Anyways, lets get started shall we?

**Title:** Guidelines With Liviing With A Granting Spirit

**Summary:** Just what does one do when they're around a Granting Spirit, their enemies or friends? Well, here are the guidelines to help set you up.

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**OoOoO**

**Rule #1: Do not, absolutely do not call him a Genie**.

(He will feel offened, saying that he a Genie and a Granting Spirit is _not _the same thing)

(I learnt that the first time)

**Rule #2: Don't swear around him**

(Just don't)

(I know he's heard it quite a few times)

(It'll save you the embarrassment of explaining it to him)

**Rule #3: Metal spoons/forks/knives have been taken from our kitchen.**

(As he said before, it makes the food taste bad)

(I still can't tell the difference)

(I hate chopsticks)

**Rule # 4: Whenever watching the _'Friday the 13th'_ movies, don't do 'Chu chu chu hah hah hah'**

(Li will cling to you)

(He won't sleep)

(Neither will you)

(Heidi, I hate you)

**Rule #5: Don't try to talk with a Chinese accent**

(Li get's huffy and he hits hard)

(I couldn't help but feel horrible, yet amused, when he smacked Sam's upper arm)

(He still has a bruise)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you to Glen and Katina Rentholen for suggesting the coke one :) I totally forgot about that lol.

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**OoOoO**

**Rule #6: Never bring ducks near the apartment. Or Li for that matter.**

(Li still can't stop cringing whenever he hears a 'quack')

(I still hear the police laughing at him.)

(I admit it was pretty funny)

**Rule #7: Make sure you keep stocked of Coke—and I do mean the wet kind.**

(Either you have it, or he gets it.)

(Enough said)

(He's a coke-aholic)

**Rule #8: Following above rule; If you see him with Coke and you don't have any, don't ask where he got it.**

(Just don't)

**Rule #9: Don't attempt to speak Pig Latin. **

(Li was going around the apartment saying; "Iway antway okecay"-meaning 'I want coke')

(It drove all of us nuts)

(Heidi actually got some duct-tape and duct-taped his mouth shut)

(That stuff is awfully effective)

(Li's mouth is still red from ripping it off)

**Rule # 10: Do not, and I mean do NOT let Li sing.**

(Do you need a further explanation?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note****:** Thank you to the author of Granted Brandy (AKA Glen and Katina Rentholen) for helping me with the rules, she came up with Rule #11 and 14.

Also, thanks to those who've reviewed, faved/alerted this fic. I appreciate it.

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**OoOoO**

**Rule #11: Granting Spirits are extremely territorial-do NOT flirt on their women.**

(Even if it's a skit for class-don't)

(I've never seen Li so angry)

(Men...)

**Rule #12: Never piss Ashley Sims off**

(Just don't)

**Rule #13: Following previous rule; don't tell Ashley that you think you're better then her.**

(She gets awfully offensive)

(And she hits hard)

(Li wasn't to happy)

(Neither was Heidi)

(...or Mother...)

**Rule #14: Don't explain to Li what Larping is, let alone let him play it.**

(It's fun...until you have to clean up the mess)

(Sam and Joe, I blame you)

**Rule #15: When at a store during Halloween, don't pretend you're the grim reaper. **

(Li will scream)

(My ears are still ringing)

(I must admit, he makes a pretty convincing girlish scream)


	4. Author's Note: Please Read

Hey guys!

I know that some of you have probably been waiting for an update from me for awhile and I do apologize. I just wanted to say that ALL of my fics on this site is being taken down and re-uploaded onto wattpad.

Look for ShiningGalaxy

If you're interested just search for me there or go to my profile to look me up. I would've put a link up here but won't let me...

Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
